<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🐺New Wolf in the Forbidden Forest Pack🌕 by Abigail_Cowen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392752">🐺New Wolf in the Forbidden Forest Pack🌕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen'>Abigail_Cowen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:03:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy is part Werewolf along with her older sister Mal who is the Great Alpha Werewolf she is proud of it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>🐺New Wolf in the Forbidden Forest Pack🌕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzy is half werewolf and is excited to be part of the Forbidden Forest Pack along with her sister Mal who is also The Great Alpha Werewolf in the pack they enjoy being with Willa and her pack. They dance and sing and howl as all werewolves do. Hoping they enjoy themselves.</p><p>Lizzy is a gorgeous werewolf just like her sister Mal they both enjoy hanging out together when they want to have sisterly fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>